


It just... kinda happened like that.

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fivesome, Hot Springs, M/M, Milo manwich, Multi, Sixsome, Threesome, basically Piers and Milo be having a good time by themselves and everyone eventually joins in, safe sex tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: That one time, at the hot springs in Hoenn, when Piers accidentally initiated a sixsome with the other gym leaders...
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kabu/Kibana | Raihan, Kabu/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Yarrow | Milo, Makuwa | Gordie/Nezu | Piers, Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo, Nezu | Piers/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176





	It just... kinda happened like that.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Alternative (and Impromptu) Approach to Team-building](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766261) by [KinoiTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinoiTales/pseuds/KinoiTales). 



> Y’all I’ve enjoyed kinoitales’ fic ‘an alternative (and impromptu) approach to team building’ so much that I had to write one too for thirst reasons. Hope you don’t mind! If you haven’t read it yet, it’s the ‘inspired by’ fic at the link!

Somehow, visiting a Japanese hot spring with your colleagues was both more and less awkward than Piers had been imagining when he’d first seen it on the itinerary for their trip to Hoenn. 

He’d wrestled back and forth over whether to actually go- he could just stay in his room at the Ryokan, Allister had, after all- but, that felt like giving up, and besides, if he didn’t go, something hilarious was bound to happen and he’d miss out. So here he was, sliding into the scalding hot water with Leon, Kabu, Milo, Raihan, and Gordie.

True to Japanese tradition, they were all naked in the slightly muddy water, and everybody was trying hard not to look at each other’s junk. At least they had a pool to themselves, and the hot water was actually pretty relaxing, apart from that one issue. 

He decided to do what he did best and break the tension with an off-colour joke, waiting for everyone to settle down a bit before he whistled and drawled. “Damn, you guys put me to shame.” He lounged back, lazy and at ease like usual, grinning at their reactions. Milo spluttered and hid his face in his hands, Kabu merely just rolled his eyes, Leon and Gordie seemed to be pretending they didn’t hear him and Raihan just smacked him. 

“What? It’s a compliment! Don’t try to pretend you guys weren’t looking too.” 

“Piers, I think you’re too comfortable with this.” Said Milo, self-consciously crossing his arms over his freckled chest. 

He shrugged and leant back with a sigh and a wide smile.

“Why are you looking like that?” Raihan looked like he was going to hit him again, but everyone else seemed to be chilling out a bit. 

“Just thinkin’ dirty thoughts.” He admitted. Ahh, if only ... he could take two dicks at once, no problem, and one in his mouth- but, that left two left over... maybe they could find a way for one guy to suck him off? And then someone else’d have to fuck one of the guys fucking him... a quiet “mmm...” escaped him and Raihan splashed him. 

“You’re making people uncomfortable, my dude.”

“Sorry. There’s just soooo much high-quality sausage on display.”

Leon burst out laughing. “That is the least sexy thing I’ve ever heard in my life since someone invented the word ‘clunge.’”

“Uuurgh, Don’t say that word!” Raihan shoved him. 

“I think ‘minge’ is worse.” Said Piers. 

“Bruh! Stop!”

He laughed and sank even further down into the water, and the conversation went back to normal. People sure were weird about bodies- it was kind of companionable, all being together in the bath like this- despite his earlier comments it wasn’t much of a turn on at all. (Although he had checked everyone out as they were getting in. Just for reference, of course.)

After a while, he had to admit defeat though and hauled himself back out. “Well, this was fun, but I’m gonna bounce. Enjoy getting pruny.”

“Are you alright, Piers? You look super red?” Milo called after him. 

“Hot water was making me feel a bit dizzy is all. Thanks.” He headed on back to the showers to get actually clean. 

About ten minutes later, he was lounging around on the futon in his room, brushing out his damp hair and putting it into a heavy plait over his shoulder. He still felt a little dizzy, but otherwise ok. He was surprised when someone tried to knock on the paper screen door and slid it open. 

“Piers? I came to check on you- are you doing okay?” Milo poked his head around the door, and went bright red himself, apparently at seeing Piers in the Yukata. He suited it, he knew he did- it made him look slim and delicate rather than half-dead, and the charcoal grey was a good colour for him. 

“Thank you, Milo, but I’m fine.” 

The ginger man gulped and readjusted his towel and Piers’ eyes were drawn to his waist before he could stop himself. Damn, Milo was thick as a tree trunk, and even though he wore his uniform pretty tight, it didn’t compare to seeing his abs and hipbones up close. Even though he was like a foot shorter than him, every inch of him was packed with muscle, and he just wanted to leave bite marks all over his pale freckled flesh, run his fingers through the coarse ginger hair on his chest- damn, it looked like he was gingery-brown down there, too, judging by the happy trail- down, Piers. He made himself look away- Milo was too wholesome a person to be stared at like a hunk of meat. 

“Why aren’t you wearing a yukata? It’s pretty comfy.” He forced himself to look back at the other man’s face. His cute, flustered face and gingery hair all mussed up and sticking to his face from the bath. 

“Oh, I dunno how to put it on.” He admitted. 

“It’s not that hard. Just like-“ he untied the belt and let his yukata fall open a little- “put one side then the other and then tie the belt. Except I’m pretty sure that doing the sides the wrong way means you’re dead, and I can’t remember which way round it is.” He snorted. “But I’m sure Kabu will enjoy telling us we’re dressed for a funeral if we get it wrong.”

“Yeah, I suppose I can’t go to bed in a towel. I’ll do my best.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and Piers failed to stop himself ogling a drop of water rolling down his chest. “I’m glad you’re feeling better- gimme a shout if you need me, though- my room’s right next door.” 

“Thanks, mate.” 

—-

But it ended up being Milo who needed help- Piers had finished with his hair and was scrolling around on his phone when he heard a loud sigh and then Milo raised his voice. “Piers? Could you come and help me?”

He rolled his eyes and dragged himself to his feet, not bothering with his slippers as he stepped out into the corridor and back into the room next door, where Milo was fiddling with the two halves of his pale green yukata. 

“See, it looks cute!” 

“It’s not staying shut! They said it was one size but I don’t believe them!”

Piers rolled his eyes and fixed it for him- Milo hadn’t been tying the belt tight enough, was all. “Much better.”

Milo nodded, looking down. 

He noticed his hands were lingering on Milo’s belt and pulled them off abruptly. “Sorry.“

“It’s okay.” Milo said. 

Milo was close, really close- he’d ended up standing on the raised step into the room while Piers was in the dip to put your shoes, so they were nearly at the same height for once. 

Neither of them said anything. 

“You look really good in your kimono too, Piers.” Milo said, sounding nervous. 

“Thanks.” He grinned and couldn’t stop himself from adding “You’d look really good out of yours.”

“Seriously?” Milo was blushing again- but he wasn’t yelling at him for the bad joke or shying away- he was fidgeting with his belt again and biting his lip- and then he changed course and grabbed Piers by the shoulders, bringing him down for a kiss.

Piers shut his eyes and kissed back. It was good, neither of them fighting for dominance or trying to shove their way into the other’s mouth, just a relaxed give and take- he stepped forward to pull Milo in closer, and his hand found its way to his chest, stroking just inside of his yukata.

He’d be lying if he’d never thought about fucking Milo in an idle moment- the man had a body like a fucking Machamp after all, and he was only human, but he’d never really thought to ask- they didn’t know each other that well, living at pretty much opposite ends of the country and both having other jobs outside of the league. He was nice, but only barely a friend and not just a nice colleague.

And yet here they were, eating each other’s faces- he slid his hand into surprisingly soft hair and Milo sighed through his nose, dipping his other hand lower to palm over his nipple, before pushing his robe off of his shoulders and going for the belt, relishing in running his hands over his still slightly damp skin, down his sides to his round, firm arse and gave it a squeeze. 

Milo fumbled with the knot on Piers’ belt, and eventually he just pushed his large hands out the way and undid it himself, leaving the yukata hanging from his shoulders as Milo leant down to kiss his neck, then down to his chest, gently scratching at his back with his blunt nails. Piers stifled a moan at the sensation, digging his fingers in to the other man’s powerful back. “Milo...” 

Milo looked flushed and needy as he looked back up at him. “Piers, would you mind- having sex with me? I’ve wanted you for ages.”

“Arceus, yes. Let’s get back to my room- unless you have lube in here? Because I am not taking that monster dry.”

Milo went even redder and shook his head, sheepishly pulling his yukata closed over his dick- which looked to be even bigger when it was hard, fuck-

Piers stuck his head out the door, then pulled Milo out and round to his room when the coast was clear, sliding the paper door shut as if that’d make the slightest bit of difference with the noise. 

“Um, I’m- I don’t have any STIs or anything, should I know anything about you?” 

“Nope, all clean, but I‘m gonna be using a condom either way. Thank you, though. Always good to make sure, innit.” He flashed him a reassuring smile and leant down for a kiss. 

The height difference was getting annoying, fast- Piers pulled him over to his futon and Milo eagerly pushed him back onto it, greedily pushing back his yukata again and running his hands over pale skin, down to his dick. 

He wrapped a hand around it, inexpertly but without hesitation, and Piers sighed, letting Milo figure it out by himself as he got his hands back on that thick arse, getting some very cute little noises out of him as he squeezed at his cheeks and thighs.

After a while of Milo unsuccessfully pulling at his dick, he left off with a sigh and raised himself up on his elbows. “You haven’t done this before, have you?”

“Not with a guy, no.” Milo bit his lip and looked off to the side. “Or a different gender person with a penis I guess.” 

“Have you even had sex before, at all?”

“Once or twice.”

Piers raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, twice. Not everyone has your rockstar sex appeal, okay? Sorry.”

“It’s nothing to be sorry about, Milo, I just wanted to know what kind of experience you’d had. You know you can stop any time if you don’t want to, or if you want to slow down or change it up.”

“I don’t want to stop.”

“Just makin’ sure.” He threaded his fingers back into his hair and scratched at his scalp, making him shut his eyes and lean into his hand. “Surprised you aren’t drowning in it, to be honest, with a body like yours.” 

“Sorry if I’m not good at this.” 

“Milo, it ain’t a competition. It’s a group activity-“ he ground his hips up against the other, and their bare dicks brushed together for a moment- “All parties will be leaving this room very satisfied tonight. I’ll take care of that.” 

He nudged Milo off of him and onto his side, stroking his face and wrapping a hand around his dick, which had softened a little. Milo whined and twitched under his expert hands, and his dick was soon swelling back to life as he thumbed over the head and twisted his grip around the shaft. 

“Piers- nnnh- how does that feel so much better than when I do it?” 

Piers licked the pre off his fingers, grinning as Milo whined. “Years of practice, mate. Onto your back- I want a better taste.” 

Milo gulped and complied, sitting up on his elbows and spreading his legs to let Piers get down to eye level with his heavy cock- now that was gonna be a mouthful. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to try to deep-throat it- surely Milo wouldn’t mind, he might not even notice if he hadn’t had oral before- which it sure seemed like he hadn’t, judging from the choked-off little mewls just lapping at the tip got him. He’d see how it went, he decided, mouthing over the less-sensitive skin on the shaft before paying some attention to the vein on the underside- Milo yelped and grabbed for his hair, pulling a little too roughly for his mood, but he didn’t comment- just ducked down and took as much of his dick into his mouth as he comfortably could, and sucked on him properly.

“Oh- oh fu- Piers- that’s so good-“ Milo panted, legs tensing and shaking and clearly aching to buck up into his mouth- but he had more self control than that, bless him- just shakily stroking his hair and babbling some half-nonsense about how good he felt. 

“Piers- I’m so close- let me- let me do something for you, Piers, at least-“

He pulled off his cock and took a few deep breaths and crawled up to flop down on his side next to Milo, reaching for the mini bottle of lube he’d brought just in case he’d had the chance for a quick go round with Raihan at some point in the trip.

He looked over at Milo as he covered his right hand and reached back, teasing at himself with cold, slippery fingers. “Touch me, Milo.” He said, letting out a quiet noise as he eased the first finger in.

He slid his eyes shut as Milo obediently wrapped a hand around his dick again and leant in to nibble cautiously at his neck. 

“Mm- think about- what feels good for you, and try that, then look at how the other person is responding. Vary it up a little, though.” Milo tried his best, but it was a little... not great, going from being too scared to squeeze down on him at all to too much pressure entirely and not matching the rhythm of his hips as he worked his fingers into himself at all. Honestly, Milo had a dick himself, why was it this hard to figure out how to give a decent handjob? 

He grabbed for Milo’s hair with the arm that was under him, and brought his head down to his chest. Thankfully, he understood that, and began to suck on his nipple, which did get a genuine moan out of him and he forced another finger in with a full-body shudder when Milo started in with his teeth. Unfortunately, there was no way he was going to reach his prostate from this angle- although he felt like he was nearly there as he arched his back and tried to wriggle deeper- but then pulled out with a sigh, wiping his slicked up fingers on a discarded towel from earlier. 

“Right.” He sat up and rummaged around for the condoms- frowning at them. He’d bought some that fit him and some that fit Raihan’s dick, but Milo was bigger than even Raihan. He sighed and ripped open an L sized condom, and set about rolling it on to Milo. Of course, it stretched to fit, but it was easier for it to break if it was too stretched, and he was a little worried about it. Oh, well. 

Milo was all shy again- despite having just had his hands on Piers’ junk and his mouth on his chest, he could probably tell that he’d done a less-than-stellar job and was feeling a bit awkward. Oops- he probably could have done a bit more to make him feel comfortable, so he leant in and drew him back in for another long, messy kiss, sucking on his tongue and reaching down to tweak his nipples, enjoying the way Milo grabbed for him and mewled at every sensation- especially when he wrapped his hand around his cock again, sliding the other down to play with his heavy balls. 

There we go- when he pulled back, Milo was a flushed, sweaty mess, eagerly leaning forward to follow him as he broke the kiss and laid back on the futon, beckoning Milo to settle in between his legs.

“You good to go?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Mm- hm.” He patted Milo’s side. “Take it easy on me at first- that monster cock’s gonna be a bit of a stretch still.” 

Milo spluttered and hung his head, but he was grinning as he wrapped a hand around himself and started to push in to Piers. 

“Oooh, Piers- that’s- that’s tight.” 

“You’re telling me.” He screwed his eyes shut and arched back- damn, that was almost too much. “Milo- kiss me-“ 

He leant down and peppered his face with kisses before licking into Piers’ mouth again, as he moaned and gripped his hips, not sure if he wanted to push him off or pull him in for more.

It took a minute or so for Milo to sink all the way in, and he took a break to check in on Piers at the bottom, to see how he was doing with it fully in. “Are you okay? We can stop if it’s too much.” 

“Milo.” He bucked his hips and squeezed around him. “You can’t give me dick like this and then expect me to give up halfway- nn”

Milo thrust back in again, accidentally grazing against Piers’ good spot.

“Fuck- do that again-“

Milo obliged, rolling his hips and hitting it again- seemingly in awe at Piers’ expression. “Is that good?”

“Oh, Hell yeah, that’s good.” He panted and pushed his sweaty fringe off of his face. “Try to keep that angle- as hard as you like- fuck-“ 

Milo delivered- pulling out further this time and thrusting in hard enough it was a little painful, but in a way that slammed him back into Piers’ prostate and he felt pre spurt out of his own dick in response.

“Yeah- that’s it-“ 

Milo did it again, shallower but faster, trying to settle into a rhythm- his face was screwed up in concentration as he worked on Piers- who gripped his arse and leant back against the pillow, panting and milking him for all he had. 

He dazedly thought it’d be nice to fuck Milo’s gorgeous arse sometime, he bet he’d make some cute noises judging from the soft little moans and whines he was making now- but that dick- he reached up and petted his hair. “Good boy, Milo.” 

That got him an outright whimper as Milo collapsed onto his elbows, his head hanging as he started to reach his peak-

There came another tap at the door, and Piers wanted to scream. “Not now, busy!” He snapped, in a voice that hopefully didn’t sound too fucked-out, but the mystery intruder didn’t seem deterred and just slid the door open. 

Milo froze- and then buried his head in his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around his neck protectively and glared up at whoever the fuck it was as he pulled the blanket over Milo’s ass-

“Raihan! Shut the door!” 

The dragon- type trainer grinned and slid the door shut- with him on the wrong side of it, and he growled at him as Milo glanced up at him, face burning. He felt his dick twitch inside him, though. Interesting.

“Raihan. You’re embarrassing people.” He said, a little more warmly, stroking Milo’s back as he propped himself up on his elbows to grin sheepishly at him. 

“H-hey, Raihan.” 

“Room for a little one? I brought snacks.” Raihan said, brandishing some crisps and sweets from the conbini. “And some mysterious textured condoms I got from the ero-gacha in town. Don’t think they’ll fit me, though.” He winked at Piers and threw the packet at him.

He scoffed and batted it out the way. “Milo is the one who gets to decide if you should stay because he’s the one you’re making uncomfortable-“ he looked up at Milo, who looked kind of scared, kind of excited. “Milo, would you be up for him to join? We hook up semi-regularly so he’s alright at it.” 

“Alright!” Raihan scoffed. “I ain’t just ‘alright,’ I’d say I’m damn near-“

“You mean, like a threesome?” 

“Mm-hm.” Piers shifted under him without meaning to, and his breath hitched. “We could always just make him sit out and watch, though. He could feed us snacks.” 

“Sure, I’ll l feed you-“ Raihan opened a box of pocky and put one in his mouth, then crouched down and offered it to Milo. “Shay ‘aaah’” He said around the mouthful, and Milo sheepishly leant in and bit off the end, squeaking when Raihan leant in and snuck a kiss before crunching up the rest. 

“So can I stay? I’ll go if you want me to- but at least let me watch.” 

“I- I guess you can stay.” He hung his head. “Sorry, I’m not very experienced at all, so I’m not very good at this.” 

“Milo, it sounded like you were doing just fine, earlier.”

Piers’ back was getting a bit stiff and he moved again, this time getting a bitten-off curse from Milo, who despite everything was still mostly hard. “You wanna get back to it then, Mi?” 

Raihan made an appreciative noise and pulled the blanket back. “Sorry, I just gotta see those thighs of yours, Milo.” He ran his hand along his back and over his butt, then down the back of one thigh and Milo shivered.

“Mm- Raihan- could you help me with something?” Piers grunted as Milo gave a small, tentative thrust. “I really wanna hear what Milo sounds like getting fucked- you’re all clean, right Raihan?”

“You mean like stis or do you wanna stick things up my butt? Cause I’m good for both.” He flashed his sharp teeth in a grin, before leaning down to murmur into Milo’s ear. “But first- Would you be down for me fucking You, Milo? Look how much Piers is enjoying himself- you want that too?”

Milo nodded weakly and Raihan got to work, grabbing a couple pumps of lube and working his fingers into Milo’s ass as he tried his best to keep up fucking Piers- until he had to stop for a break as Raihan’s third finger made his legs shake too much and he nuzzled into Piers’ neck, breathing hard. 

“Oh my god- Piers- you weren’t kidding when you said it felt good- fuuuuck-“ Raihan grinned and was probably doing what he always did- pressing in and giving the other man’s prostate a good rub before pulling his fingers out and sliding his dick in.

Piers jerked his head at his open suitcase. “Condoms’re in there.” 

“Aww, baabe, you brought my size.” Raihan fake gushed, holding the box to his chest and batting his eyelashes before ripping in to one and rolling it on. 

“Yeah, well, I thought you’d be the one fucking me in the hot spring, to be honest.” Or he’d hoped to take him to a really kinky love hotel- there’d be time for that later, though, he didn’t want to bring that up in front of Milo, who was way too innocent for the kind of things Piers wanted to do to Raihan.

He wrapped a hand around himself for a couple of strokes, before Raihan raised an eyebrow at him and he took his hand away before it got crushed under Milo- looks like Raihan didn’t plan on taking it easy on him. He pressed him down into Piers for easier access, and then fucked into him slowly but firmly, biting his lip as Milo squirmed under him.

“Oh- oh damn- that’s big- Raihan-“

“Yeah, I know. You’re doing beautifully, Milo, taking it like a champ.” He petted his hair and Milo arched up into his hand with a soft noise, and Raihan must have judged that ready enough to start moving in earnest- he didn’t pull out far each time, but he made up for that with force, pushing into him relentlessly and making him wail. “Raihan! Yes, like that- please!” He wriggled and shuddered about, his own dick still buried in Piers, who bucked up against him when he was sick of waiting for him to move properly. 

That still did the trick, though- between Raihan’s powerful thrusts and Milo’s desperate movements, they somehow made a good rhythm, and Piers sighed and leant back, just enjoying it as his climax built again, and this time nothing happened to thwart its progress and his neglected cock spilled all over Milo and himself after one particularly good thrust from Raihan that had Milo stuffed in him right to the hilt. 

Raihan pulled Milo up onto his hands and knees and kept fucking him as Piers got his breath back underneath him, and it wasn’t too long before Milo followed him over the edge and collapsed to the side. 

Piers stroked his face and pushed his hair out of his eyes as he shuddered and moaned through the aftershocks, and Raihan looked on, very pleased with himself as he settled back on his haunches to wait for Piers’ attention to fall back on him.

He couldn’t resist teasing him a little, pressing open mouthed kisses to Milo’s lips and licking at his tongue.

“Piers, I haven’t come yet.” Raihan pouted.

Piers smirked and laid back down, reaching for a condom. “Get over here, then.”

And then just as Raihan leaned down for a sloppy, needy makeout session- the wooden sliding door creaked and broke and Leo and Gordie fell in to the room, landing in a pile and staring in. 

“The fuck?” Raihan was the most coherent- Piers leant up on an elbow, more annoyed at missing round two than the door, honestly. 

The two men blushed bright red and Gordie in particular looked like he was going to flee until Milo squeaked and grabbed the blanket- trying to pull it out from under Piers to cover up. 

Gordie stared, and gulped audibly. 

Piers was the first to talk. “You guys want some? Because house rules are use a condom, disclose if you have any sort of stis or any risk of it so we can be extra safe-“

“Alright, mama piers-“ Said Raihan- 

“- and I call dibs on Leon’s arse.” he said, looking down at Leon’s cock pushing against his towel.

Raihan growled at him, and he laughed. “Kidding. Raihan-“ he snapped his fingers. “Obliterate that twink.”

“I’m- I’m not a twink!” Leon protested, even as Raihan pulled him out from under Gordie and looked over him, naked and still very hard. “I think you’re gonna get wrecked all the same~” Piers winked at the champion, then turned his attention to the other man. “Gordie, get over here.”

Gordie looked very cute in an ice blue yukata that only contrasted how red he was, and Piers smiled. He was a different flavour of short thick man to milo, but no less delicious, and he patted the space next to him on the futon and put the condom aside for the moment, as Raihan and Leon noisily started making out. 

“I’m guessing from your face you’ve never done this before.” He shook his head. “And I’m also guessing from how you’re always checking him out, you like Milo quite a lot.” 

Gordie spluttered wordlessly, but Piers held up a finger to shut him up. “So. You can suck me off while you wait for a taste of his prize marrow or -I can warm him up for you if you like-“ he said over his shoulder to Milo who gulped and nodded. He raised an eyebrow at Gordie who nodded too. 

Gordie was a little more experienced that Milo was, at least, and a lot more confident- he pulled him onto his lap and he straddled him happily, pressing their crotches together with a grunt. He took his time playing with him and being played with in return, mapping out Gordie’s body with his hands and teeth, enjoying making marks on his pale, soft skin and waiting for his own cock to quit aching and twitching and get hard again.

He didn’t have to wait too long- the sounds and sights of Raihan finally going at his rival combined with the lovely soft skin of Gordie’s tummy pushing down against his cock got him going soon enough, and he pushed him down, grabbing for the lube and dove his fingers in, making Gordie mewl and his legs shake. 

“Oh, fuck- Piers- does it always feel this good?” He gritted his teeth and arched up, his cock straining prettily upwards and leaking already. 

“Haven’t you even done this to yourself?” Oops- somehow he figured that Gordie would have tried it out, at least, but he shook his head. “Oh, mate, you’ve been missing out.” He told him, crooning his fingers to try to find his prostate and getting a drawn- out moan from him.

“Oh, fuck- you’re telling me- mm- yeah- fuck me, Piers, I need more- I want your cock.”

Piers grunted and pulled his fingers out, grabbing for the textured condoms before deciding against them and pulling out the normal ones instead, as Gordie kept up begging for him, getting increasingly lewd as he described what he wanted Piers to do to him as he rolled the condom on and got lubed up until he leant over and put his hand over his mouth with a growl. “Do you ever stop talking?”

“Ain’t it working, though?” He stuck his tongue out. “‘S what works for me.” 

“Oh, it‘s fuckin’ working.” Piers shut his eyes and moaned as he slid himself in, and delicious tight heat surrounded him for the first time that night. “I’m going to fucking destroy you, Gordie.” 

He didn’t miss the moan and shudder that got him, so he opened his eyes and grinned down at him, propping himself up on one arm as he thrusted slowly to get Gordie used to it, his free hand palming his thick chest and teasing his nipple. 

“You feel so good, Gordie. So tight, but you’re pulling me in like you can’t bear for me to stop.” His hands tightened around his hips, and he gasped before continuing. “This’ll be all you’ll think about, after tonight- now you’ve started- I bet you’ll have your fingers up your arse every night, wringing yourself out, wishing it was a cock- he saw Milo sit up in his peripheral vision and jerked his head to get him closer- “doesn’t he look good like this, Milo? Think he’s ready for you yet?”

“He does look good. So good.” Milo wrapped a hand around his dick- he’d got rid of the condom and put a new one on, good- “I dunno if this’ll fit yet, though. What did you call it earlier? A monster?” 

Piers grinned and Gordie shuddered. He wrapped a hand around his dripping cock and thumbed over the head, getting another gasp. “What do you think, Gordie? You want it?” He thrust his hips in and hissed as Gordie squeezed around him. 

“I can take him.”

“Good boy.” 

He patted Gordie’s side and pulled out a tad reluctantly- but he was a nice guy like that, and unfortunately there was no way Gordie could take two dicks at once on his first time, and it was pretty satisfying to watch Milo’s thick cock disappear into the blonde inch by inch as he trembled and swore and begged for more. 

He almost didn’t notice the footsteps coming down the corridor- he was distracted, Raihan clapped his hands together and yelled “itadakimsasu!” before eating Leon out, the dork- but somehow it didn’t ruin it for Leon, who was crying out with one hand on Raihan’s head and the other pulling his own hair as his rival buried his face in his arse. 

He did notice when Kabu huffed and said “What on earth happened here-“ and then looked in and sighed. “Good grief.”

“Fuck off or join in.” 

Said Piers, a hand on his dick as he watched Raihan eat Leon out. 

“I should have known you were the ringleader.” Kabu looked from him to Gordie and Milo, to Leon and Raihan, exasperated. 

“You wanna come tell me off?” Piers tried once more. 

Kabu pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, Piers. You’re all adults. Just- how did you manage to break the door?” He lifted it up and slotted it back into the frame as best as he could, pulling it back and fourth.

Piers tried not to feel crushed. “Oy. I said join in or fuck off, not start your DIY project.” He gestured to the others who were all looking a bit sheepish. “You’re ruining the mood.”

He sighed again. “Piers. Unlike the rest of you, I have a little shame.” He swaggered over and knelt over Piers. “But apparently not enough shame not to fuck a bunch of kids nearly young enough to be my grandchildren.”

“Such a dirty old man.” Piers grinned up at him as he walked over, but Kabu wasn’t having any of it. 

“You’ve always had such a filthy mouth on you.” He was so matter of fact as he opened his yukata and let it hang from his shoulders, throwing the belt to one side. “Why not put it to good use, for once.” His steely grey eyes bored into Piers, and he gulped, getting to his knees, but Kabu sat down and pulled Piers down by his shoulder ‘til he was eye level with his prick. “Why don’t you get me warmed up a little?” He murmured. 

“Yeah- just- you clean? Because I don’t want this orgy to turn into a fuckin’ chlamydia party, you know.”

“Good to consider, but there’s no problems in my quarter. Now suck.” He grunted approvingly as Piers lapped at him, stroking his soft dick before putting his mouth around it. And really, what could he do when a guy looked at him like that and told him to please him but obey?

Kabu made a relaxed sigh like he’d just got into the hot springs again. “A little more suction, Piers.” Piers scowled at him but complied, feeling Kabu’s dick start to swell and stiffen against his tongue.

Kabu wasnt so out of it that he couldn’t offer tips to the others, ever the stern coach. “Mm- Milo- slow down and find the right angle to get his prostate. Then you can speed up. Raihan- don’t forget about his testicles. They’ll want some attention too. Leon-“ Leon just gave an incoherent moan- “-don’t just lie there like a wet sandbag- give the poor man some attention- aah! Piers!”

Piers had scraped the shaft with his teeth, and judging from the full-body shudder he’d gotten, that was the way forward. He dug his nails into Kabu’s thighs and took him deeper into his throat.

“Piers, that’s it- oh, good boy,” at the first swallow, Kabu groaned and sat back on his hands, his thighs tensing up under Piers’ nails.

He trailed one hand down to play with Kabu’s bits- after he’d given Raihan that helpful reminder, surely his balls must be aching for some stimulation. He left off the other man’s cock a minute to breathe and leant in to lap at them, Kabu’s hand in his hair gentle and soothing. “Thank you, Piers, that’s excellent.”

He pulled him up gently and jerked a thumb over to Milo and Gordie. I think our friends over there are having a little trouble. Milo was looking super flustered and Gordie was looking a little unimpressed as he lay flat on his back on the floor. 

He rolled his eyes. Honestly, with that monster cock, how hard could it be to reach?

“Maybe you could remind Milo whereabouts it is?” Kabu said with a smirk, looking to Milo for consent. 

Milo went redder but he nodded. “Why is it it’s the first time I’ve done it with a man today, yet twice I’ve been in a sandwich?”

“You’ve got a nice bum and a big thick cock- you expect us to choose when we could have both?” Piers drawled into his ear, getting into position and sliding in, sighing at the heat and pleasure. 

He was startled out of his reverie by a drawn-out wail as Leon finished all over Raihan and the floor. “Oh, fuck, that was amazing.” He groaned, starfished out on the floor like a puppet that’d lost its strings. The Champion looked so wrecked, covered in bites and cum and sweat, legs shaking. 

Raihan moaned and made to thrust in again- but Kabu stopped him with a sharp- “Let the man rest- come over here.” 

Raihan crawled over, always eager to play with new partners. 

“You ever taken it up the ass before?” Kabu asked, running his hands over his shoulders. 

“Yeah- with Piers.”

“With Piers?” Kabu raised an eyebrow. 

Piers snorted. “Hey, I’m right here!” 

He rolled his hips lazily where he’d draped himself over Milo’s back, letting the shorter man do most of the work. “I do top him, I’m just too lazy to do it most of the time.” He thrust into Milo and got another one of those cute squeaks out of him. “I’m an amazing top.”

“Uh huh.” Kabu looked downright amused as he pulled Raihan into his lap and nibbled at his Jawline.

True, Piers was being pretty lazy right now- he’d given Milo a couple of good spears to his good spot and was hanging back a little, letting him do the same to Gordie- who was getting back into it. He leant over Milo’s shoulder to pull at the blonde man’s nipples and he wailed. Milo got the hint and took over and Piers went back to nibbling on the ginger man’s neck and squeezing at his fantastic chest. 

But Raihan seemed keen to defend him, as he ground down against Kabu “ Don’t doubt him- the main reason for Piers topping is when people doubt that he does and he’s a fucking terror.”

“Love you too babes.” He said, then Milo squeezed around him and he swore- those two were both close. He pulled out- “Milo- faster. Tell Gordie how he feels.”

“Oh, uh-“ he ducked his head down and muttered something. 

Raihan moaned and Piers looked over- he was bouncing on Kabu’s cock like a pro- he winked at him and ground down harder. 

“What’s that, Milo?”

“I dunno what to say- it’s so good, Gordie. I ‘an’t ever felt this good before-“

Gordie was doing a bit better at using his words- “Milo- you’re so good, fuckin- plough me like a cornfield, farmer boy-“ Milo shoved his lips on his to shut him up and it wasn’t too long before Milo spilled over, Gordie following him over the edge.

Piers eyed Kabu and Raihan, content with watching the show for now as he flicked his thumb over the head of his cock. 

Raihan was close- he was surprised that fucking Leon hadn’t done him in- but Leon hadn’t lasted long so of course it wasn’t enough- ah, what a cute whine, Kabu must be really doing good things for him- it wasn’t long before he sagged into Kabu’s arms as he came, panting and moaning as Kabu lowered him gently to the floor and wiped him down a little, giving him a peck on the lips and receiving a thumbs- up in return. 

Then his attention was back on Piers. 

“Waiting for something?”

“Hmm, yeah.” Piers grabbed the lube, crawled over and pushed Kabu firmly onto his back. 

He just smirked. “Oh, you can try, but don’t bet on getting anywhere.” 

Piers shut him up with a kiss, pushing at Kabu’s tongue and licking into his mouth- the older man let him with an air of indulging a petulant child but he did get a genuine gasp out of him when he pulled his hair - he stuck a hand down between them and traced around his arsehole, getting another hitched breath. He pressed the tip of one finger against it dry, and Kabu moved to get up but he pushed him back down, giving his dick a good squeeze and rolled his balls until Kabu’s head fell back against the floorboards. He returned with lubed up fingers, spreading his legs further with his own and pushing in gently. He found his prostate easily- he thought he remembered it gets bigger with age- Kabu certainly gasped and melted underneath him at the slightest brush of his fingers. 

He tried to take back control but couldn’t - Piers kept working his fingers, finding new spots in him, and the older man’s face was going slack with pleasure. 

Raihan crawled over and muttered “Damn, lemme-“ And leant over to suck his dick, pushing him further towards the edge and giving up all hope of taking the reigns back from Piers. He moved off to give Piers a few licks too and suck on his tip, and he petted his head affectionately. 

“Kabu- what position would be most comfy for you?” He murmured and squeezed at his arse- damn, how was this man fifty four with an arse like that- Kabu grunted and rolled onto his hands and knees- then cleared Milo and Gordie off the futon with a jerk of his head and got comfortable, hanging his head and arching his back. 

Piers gulped- that was a sight for sore eyes. He wasn’t as thick as Milo but every inch of him was packed with firm, hard muscle, kept that way from decades of training, glistening with a sheen of sweat and his chest heaving.

He picked up a new condom and put it on, one of the textured ones because why not. 

He knelt over him and spread his cheeks to look at him, just because he could- Kabu made an indignant noise and bucked back against him, so he took the hint and pushed in- Kabu was so tight- almost painfully tight- he guessed it’d been a long time since he’d been on this end of it, and that just stirred him up even more- he fucked into him punishingly hard, and Kabu rewarded him with a broken- off moan as he pressed back into him. 

“Good?” 

Kabu just grunted and nodded, and he fucked into him again. “I said, is it good?” 

He looked back at him. “Yes. Arceus, Raihan wasn’t kidding about you.” 

He laughed, and ran his fingers through Kabu’s hair, before grabbing a handful and tugging. “You say that like it was hard to do, when you were on your knees for me the minute I asked.”

Kabu tsked and hung his head, but shoved his arse back against him anyway. 

The others were all spent and panting and watching him, now, and he showed off a bit- winking at Leon, over in the corner, feeling a bit sorry he hadn’t had a chance with him, and arching his back and running his fingers through his fringe before leaning back down to pound Kabu properly. 

Neither of them lasted particularly long- Kabu spilled first, and the painful tightness of him pulled Piers over the edge too. 

He pulled out and sat back as Kabu flopped to the bed, not caring about the mess, stroking the curve at the base of his spine. 

“I think we need another bath now, guys...” Said Milo, looking around then with a sheepish grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed now I gotta write some more Gordie smut bc his tag is sooo empty 😳🙄


End file.
